Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a fin field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) having metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As reduction in size and design rule of the semiconductor device is accelerated, the MOS-FETs continue to be scaled down. The reduction in size of the MOS-FET may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. A variety of studies have been and continue to be conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scale-down of the semiconductor device and provide high performance semiconductor devices.